Family Game Night
by ilovetomhiddleston
Summary: The Avengers decide to get together for a game night, but the Asgardians don't really get it, Tony gets a bit tipsy, and there are two black widows! ONESHOT


Nick scanned Tony's loft with narrowed eyes. "Show off," he scoffed under his breath.

"I heard that!" Stark shouted with pride as he poured another glass for himself.

Fury sighed. "Why did I even –"

"You're late!" Bruce griped. Sit down, we're just getting started."

"Okay, here's the rules –"

"Wait! Tash is still in the bathroom," Clint insisted. Of course.

"Why did you even invite her?! This is boys night," Stark protested.

"Scared you'll lose, pig?" Natasha leapt into the room stealthily, her footsteps hardly making a sound as she padded to the circle they were sitting in on the pristine wooden floors.

"Guys, shut up for a second so I can explain the rules," Bruce muted everyone immediately.

"I think everyone knows how to play charades," Steve replied.

All the other eyes looked pointedly to the two Asgardians in the room.

"Carry on," Steve muttered.

"Okay, so what you do is try to get everyone to guess what you're acting out. For example, if you pick elephant, you might do something like this," and in a show of ridiculous acting, Bruce bent forward, his arm over his nose like an elephants trunk, and he waved it around foolishly. Loki rolled his eyes. Thor concentrated on the movement with immense focus.

"Wait, why is Loki here?" Natasha asked, being the first one to.

Everyone turned accusatorily towards Thor. "He's my brother! How could I have left such a sad soul alone on a Saturday evening!"

Loki scoffed but held his tongue.

"Okay, Stark can go first," Steve looked expectantly at the nearly drunk Tony.

"Alright, alright," his words were slurred, but then again, they usually were. Standing up, he ambled shakily to the center of the circle, placed his hands dramatically on his hips, and stood completely still. Everyone watched, waiting for something to happen. Just when Nick was about to snap in protest, metal pieces were flying, combining, and molding Iron Man.

"Stark, what are you doing?" Natasha argued.

"If none of you can guess who I'm conveying you all suck at this game."

"As your word," Bruce spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. "You chose… Iron Man?"

"Finally, someone got it. You're up, Bruce."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances. If Tony Stark had chosen Iron Man, it was likely Bruce Banner would…

Instead, he shaped both his hands into a rectangle and with his index finger he pressed down into the air repeatedly, his hands right by his eye.

"Reloading a weapon?" Natasha grinned, confident.

Bruce just shook his head.

"Photographer; you all are really stu-"

"Congrats, Nick. You're up."

"Pass."

"You can't pass," Stark pointed out.

Nick returned a murderous glare. "I said, _pass."_

"I'll go," Clint offered. Launching to his feet, he shook his hands in the air, readying himself as if for something much more intimidating. After a long pause, he fell into his archery stance, drawing his fingers up as if they were holding a bow.

"You're joking." Loki said simply.

"Alas, an archer! Thor's turn!" Thor exclaimed. He was on his feet before Clint had the time to stand up straight again. Thor hip bumped him to the ground and took his spot in the center. Bruce dropped his head in his hands. This wasn't going great.

Thor flapped his arms around viciously, and then started a gnawing motion.

"Nidhogg!" Loki shouted triumphantly.

"YES BROTHER!" The two adopted brothers jumped in the air and completed a belly five. When they landed, especially the ungraceful god of thunder, the walls shook with ferocity and a couple paintings fell down. Tony was too drunk to notice.

"Nidhogg is an Asgardian dragon that eats corpses," Loki explained.

"Hey, um, I have somewhere to be…" Steve hopped to his feet.

"Sit down, mortal," Loki commanded. "No one leaves when it's my turn."

Steve immediately dropped to the ground and turned attentively to Loki.

"Noob," Nick cackled. "Carry on, Laufeyson."

"Right," Loki closed his eyes and suddenly his magics transformed him into Natasha's Black Widow outfit. From the curly red hair to the soft features, it was hard to believe he wasn't the real her.

"Hey!" she cried in disgust. "Don't play these types of games!"

"Does anyone even get the point of this…" Bruce rolled over on his back and just tried to keep his frustration locked up.

"Um, can't he not use magic on earth?"

"Eh," Fury shrugged.

"BRILLIANT BROTHER!"

"Woooahhh, two Tasha's. Is this a dream?" Tony slurred.

She was on her feet, the real Black Widow, her favorite gun already poised. Tony just laughed and continued egging her on.

"Okay, we're done here! Everyone go home!" Bruce slowly made his way to the door, his hands fumbling in and out of fists.

"What a shame, I wish we'd got to see the other guy," Tony chuckled to himself. Natasha was still ready to pull the trigger.

"You mean _that_ other guy?" Loki was watching pointedly out the window as a large green… thing kicked Tony's favorite Cadillac's hood in.

"Are. You. Joking." Tony watched with jaw agape as his Ferrari gained dent after dent. "Fury?!"

But the man was laughing too hard to even look up.

* * *

**MORE ONESHOTS SOON!**


End file.
